


Games

by LittleSparrow9



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: A wholesome fic, Accidental Voyeurism, Grey Warden Stamina, M/M, Secret Relationship, True Love, everyone is happy, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow9/pseuds/LittleSparrow9
Summary: Hawke and Fenris have a game they have played for years. it is fun and helps keep them both on their toes. but one evening while preparing to play Hawke discovers something he didn't expect.





	Games

Garrett Hawke and Fenris had  a game, one they developed over the years they knew one another; it was a test of their skills, and to keep them both on their feet.  
it had come about one evening in Fenris' first year in Kirkwall. the elf was lamenting that he felt he was stagnating. he went out to the coast or Sundermount with the group. but for the most part he slept, ate did his own brand of 'redecorating' in the dilapidated mansion. he had then gone to fetch more wine. when he returned Hawke was missing from his chair by the fire.  
  
the elf had been about to assume Hawke had left without so much as a 'By your leave' then he heard the creaking on stairs. and the fast patter of light foot falls. heran to the hall to see the tail end of Hawkes jacket as the human darted into one of the many unused rooms.  
thats when the game had begone; Fenris had followed at first irritated and calling out. but as he drew closer to were he thought Hawke was, Hawke was gone. only leaving scuff marks on the floor and distant giggling.  
slowly Fenris had become more invested. he was able to track Hawke through his home. chase him down. and when they met. they sparred.  
  
over time Hawke had created a few basic rules of the game. and Fenris and turned the unused parts of his home into a  course for sorts. for the first time he actually cared about the structure of the building and cleaned the areas he actually lived in, (on the off chance he would find Hawke under his bed which the Human demonstrated he was quite happy to do for hours at a time. )   
  
The game kept them both on top form, it was fun  and sometimes even Donnic and Sebastian  got involved, the two rogues and the officer working together to attempt to outwit the elf.and then all four men spared, then played cards and drank merrily.  
  
the game was played as often as once a week or as little as once every few months.   
which was were Hawke was now. after nearly half a year of no game. he was walking the perimeter of Fenris' home. looking for what Windows the elf had left open for him this time. or if there was a new hole or if a previous hole was filled in. he tested the bricks and glass, looked around to make sure there was no one around this late at night, there was always the chance f being caught for breaking and entering.  and more than once Hawke had found himself in a cell fora night with Aveline  tutting and Donnic chuckling at him through the bars.  
  
he chose his entry point careful and it took him a few moments to climb up and through the small pantry window, Hawke walked through the darkened halls relying on his touch and ears rather than his eyes in the pitch darkness, both excited and scared that Fenris could actually be watching him, the elf would have the clear advantage in the very low light. when he made it to the main hall he looked up to see light filtering through Fenris' bedroom door, and heard murmured sounds.  either the elf was snoring or mumbling as he read either way Hawke punched the air for his gifted advantage and took his sweet time preparing for the game. setting up a few little traps and decoys and getting a lay of the set up Fenris had left. when he was read he deliberately made a sound. stepping on the one, extremely creaky step leading up to Fenris' room, he pulled on the chandelier chain for added effect and then ran off.  
  
  
Two hours later Hawke emerged from his hiding place in a small cupboard. he had heard nothing of Fenris and thought it was time to make his presence known again. he went to the step and pressed it again... then again. he could still hear the mumbling, the deep rumble of the Elfs voice. but said elf had seemed to have heard Hawke. previously in their game Hawke had became convinced Fenris could tell where he was by his blinking or breathing- this was most unusual  
  
the rogue carefully made his way up the stairs, when he reached the landing he became acutely aware that the mumbling at actually been two voices, Fenris had a guest- which was unusual the only one brave enough usually to visit Fenris this late in the evening was Hawke himself, curiosity and blatant nosiness pushed the Champion of Kirkwall on. it would juts be a peak. just to see who was with Fenris at this hour-  
  
  
His mouth fell open as he searched through the crack in the door. Fenris did indeed have a guest and that guest was thoroughly ravishing the dark tattooed skin of the his elven Friend.  
Hawke had never known Fenris to take and interest in anyone. he wrinkled his nose when they entered the Rose for drinks. he turned Isabella's advances away. after Fenris had told him what he had to to in Tevinter Hawke had actually assumed Fenris lacked the desire for anything sexual- that heahd been hurt too much to want that with anyone...  
  
yet here he was, watching Fenris writhe and groan under the touch of another. his neck arching back so he faced the door, though his eyes were closed. not a line marking his face, his expression one of bliss the noises he made were heavenly he looked as though he was glowing, which he actually was.   
  
with every thrust into Fenris' body his markings pulsed.  
 Hawke felt his own body stir at the sight. to see hs close friend so... relaxed? happy? blissed? writhing uncontrollably with a raging hard on? Hawke felt warmth fill his gut. Fenris took great effort to hide his body from others. as the elf had put it. he had spent most of his life half naked and on show. he enjoyed privacy freedom allotted. as it was Hawke had never seen his whole body and markings on display. it was... interesting. arousing? different. Fenris was lean like other elves but his muscles thicker than any other Hawke had seen. city elves were stockier than Dalish everyone knew this. but Fenris- his chest was broad and thick his shoulders and upper arms the same. clearly because of carrying his sword.  his waste was narrow and his cock was long longer than most Elf cock Hawke had seen. (and he had seen a few)  
  
  
he tried to clear his head and tore his gaze away from Fenris, taking in in the rest of he could see; Fenris lay in a nest by the fire a dozen concussions and blankets surrounded his form and that of his lover. a bottle of wine and left over food showed that this hadn't been a quick tryst. this had been a planned date. how long had Fenris had a lover that he planned romantic steamy dates by the fire or even cooked a meal?  
speaking of the elfs lover the human, for he was clearly human, finally pulled away from Fenris' neck, long blonde hair was brushed aside as he gazed at Fenris and Hawke nearly fell over.  
  
it was Anders. Anders was fucking Fenris- no. not fucking. this was love. Hawke wasn't blind he had had moments like this only a few times before, it was easy to recognize  it; they were making love. Fenris and Anders gazed at one another with adoring eyes, Anders hand moved to cup the Fenris' cheek while Fenris' arms circle Anders shoulder.  
Anders thrusts were slow and lazy. the rocked together seemingly uncaring for their destination, climax wasn't on their minds. their pleasure was simply a means to get closer to one another.   
  
they spoke words to one another, hushed in Tevene and Ander mixing the two languages on their tongues, the giggled, they kissed.  
Anders lifted Fenris up so the elf was seated on his lap, they were pressed close. Fenris' voice rose to the heavens as he shuddered through his orgasm.  
  
after a few moments Anders lowered Fenris back to their nest and they spoke to one another, comforting words asking about one anothers pleasure, they touched one another they kissed.  
  
  
Hawke was awestruck. of all the things he expected to find this was not one of them. this wasn't even expected. everyone assumed the pair hated one another. they made efforts to avoid one another... didn't they? watching them, it was clear this relationship was kept secret. for it had to be a relationship. Hawke wanted to leave, to give them the privacy they clearly strived for and that Fenris cherished.  but.. he couldn't quiet get his legs to work.  
awkward erection aside. he.. Hawke found he actually wanted to cry. years of watching them bicker and spit at one another. the odd fisticuffs that broke out when Anders pushed Fenris just a little too far. the hurt in their eyes.  
  
seeing them now. gazing at one another speaking in hushed tones. holding each other like they needed one another to breath, it was something Hawke had seen in his mother and father. in Aveline and Donnic. he never once. in all his life would have thought he'd witness it here. he felt honored and compelled to watch just for a few more moments.  
  
the pair moved, rolling so Fenris sat above Anders gazing down with a lust as the human slid home with a groan. round two it seemed.   
now Hawke should leave, he stepped back... and the floor boards creaked under him.  
  
instantly Fenris' eyes perked up even as he continued to ride Anders he glanced around the room his eyes finally settling on the door, dilated pupils narrowed as his gaze honed in on Hawke.   
The elf smiled.  
  
"Amatus...Wir haben einen Gast.." the mix of Tevene and Ander flowed as Fenris spoke.  and Anders froze with a gasp.  Fenris lent forward putting his hand on the others chest. "Relax ...it is only Hawke..." the elf looked up "if you were anyone else I would have killed you"  
  
  
Hawke chuckled nervously "ah... yeah.. sorry I was playing our game" Fenris laughed then  
  
"then it appears I have one, My friend. wait there, let us dress and you can enter"  
  
Hawke stepped aside giving the the privacy he really should have given them sooner. he felt like such a fool. he heard words spoken but chose not the listen. then finally Fenris Voice called for him  
  
"you can come in now Hawke" the rogue steeled himself, and entered the room. the nest had been mostly cleared away. Fenris was dressed in his tunic and leggings, Anders was only  in his trousers.  
  
"so what game do you guys play?" the Mage asked as he reached for the bottle of wine and an extra glass  
  
"we-ah.. it started ages ago. I sneak in and Fenris has to find me..I've " he cleared his throat "actually been here for about two hours. hiding in a closet downstairs" both men laughed  
  
"it is a shame you didn't come up sooner. two hours ago we were eating pie, you'd have been welcome to a slice" Fenris said. he turned to Anders "the game, is more liek training. to keep us both on our toes, usually ends in a sparing match.. occasionally  Sebastion and Donnic take part as well" Anders raised a brow.  
  
"is that why you are constantly moving all the furniture around downstairs?"  
  
"yes, My Mage. obstacles make it more interesting. and gives Hawke more hiding places. though we haven't played in a few months." he took Anders hand in his and raised it to his lips "I apologize I should have expected this to happen eventually, after all our efforts to keep our courtship private-"   
  
Anders shook his head "no, love, its alright. it was bound to come out eventually. I'm only glad it was Hawke and not Isabella who found out first"   
The mentioned mans mouth hung open as he watched the couples interactions.  
  
"you have questions?" Fenris asked with a deep chuckle has he noticed Hawke stare  
  
"yeah, kinda. a lot actually. - this is.. just wow.. okay- of all the things i could have imagined finding out this wasn't even on the list. you two.. you two hated one another. how did this happen"  
  
Ander sat back, pulling Fenris closer "its a long story"  
  
"i've got the time" the couple laughed  
  
"...it started shortly after the battle with Hadriana a few years ago.. do you remember?" Fenris started, Hawke nodded his head.  
  
"yeah you ran off.. wanted to be alone"  
  
"I.. was injured.. i hadn't realized how badly until i was back in Kirkwall. i was.. too angry. and devastated by everything i just didn't care. I made it worse. when i finally swallowed my pride and went to Anders clinic i was in a bad way, infection was setting in i had lost a lot of blood. but i was still angry. and the lantern was out. i banging on his door so hard i woke nearly all of Darktown, screaming at him to open up and to heal me. when he did.."  
  
"I punched him in the face" Anders grinned   
  
"..yes.. i fell flat on my ass and before i could stand up. Anders had grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me inside. I.. passed out after that" Fenris rubbed Anders thigh, and pressed slightly closer  
  
"I healed him up. and only allowed him to stay because he was unconscious, if Fenris had been awake i'd have kicked him out. the next morning we argued. one of the worst we had ever hand. clothes ripped fists flying. he had even stuck his hand in my chest as a threat. i'm so glad i had no other patients.- with all the intense emotions and, just everything one thing led to another and.. we kissed. we don;t remember who started it, and i don't even think you could call it a kiss. it was biting and scratches all the way. that kiss led to the best hate sex I have ever had. most painful too but I can honestly say I have never  been more satisfied while being strangled." Anders chuckled, Fenris smiled and shook his head  
  
"I regret hurting you." he grumbled  
  
"i hurt you too remember."  
  
"indeed i still have the scar. we should digress i think,-" Fenris turned back to Hawke who was listening intently "- while we... coupled, if you could all it that at all, i had... flashes of memories. voices, thoughts. most disappeared again but one stuck... my name."  
  
"you're name?" Hawke asked sitting bac

  
"yes... my -the name I had before these.." he looked to the markings on his arm "snatched that life away- Leto. that was my name. ...I didn't know how i felt after that. i left the clinic. locked myself away stewed in my own thoughts for far too long, eventually, in a drunken state i decided the best recourse would be to go back to Anders, I don't know what i planned to do...argue probably but when i arrived Anders wasn't there.."  
  
"templars were though," spoke with gritted teeth  
  
"yes... Templars were there, they were attacking patients. it was.. awful. one was beating an older man who was trying to get them to leave two others had Anders assistant-Lirene against a wall. she had been beaten  I.. got angry. without the Mage there i couldn't understand why the Templars were tearing his clinic apart and with people there. i became enraged and attacked them.  
but i was still drunk. and they landed a few good hits. but i crushed their hearts and threw their bodies into the mines" Anders squeezed Fenris' hand.  
  
"i was off with you that day. Hawke so i had no idea. when i returned... everyone was trying to put it all back together. healing those who had been hurt. and Fenris.. was in the middle of all of it.  fixing beds or wrapping injuries. I healed him. he told me what happened. Lirene was singing his praises, everyone was. that night we spoke at great length about juts about everything.  
Templars Magisters, Mages and slaves. the circle the Chantry. the night we had fucked. Hardiana, Danarius. Fenris' memories.  it was the first time neither of us raised a voice or spat insult. we still argued but ti was.. diplomatic.  and that kind of continued. i would come here or Fenris would go to the clinic. and we'd talk"  
  
"we still had fights during the day at the hanged man or out with you. but it never felt as vicious as before. eventually we realized we were doing it simply to keep up appearances. and then one day it happened.   we kissed. we kissed again. and again." Anders looked to Fenris his eyes softening as they remembered their first proper kiss again.  
  
"something shifted between us. I hadn't felt such a way since Karl... we couldn't keep our hands off of one another. since then..." Fenris pulled Anders down into a kiss and then pressed their foreheads together  
  
"we tried to take it slow. courting properly. we went on dates had meals together. Anders started to teach me to read  and write and I taught him out to speak Tevene. we kept it a secret because we were unsure how  anyone would react. we didn't want to be a spectacle... and now..."  
  
"now we plan to marry"  
  
Hawke spat his wine for the first time that evening. he had been listening captivated by the tail  "Makes balls you two. i can actually feel Varric Hemorrhaging- you know he would want to write this down into a novel- when are you planning to... tie the knot"  
  
both men laughed and looked back to Hawke  
"when Danarius is dead.  and Meredith is no longer in charge of the Gallows, we've planned it all out. we kill him. then.. I think we plan to leave Kirkwall go somewhere  quiet build a homestead that could double over as a safe house for run away slaves and mages - with a clinic attached and a school and get a cat"  
  
"you're getting excited Amatus" Fenris soothed  
  
"ah-yes..." Anders cleared his throat. "Hawke.. if if it wasn't for Fenris i would be in a truly awful place, Justice was running me into the ground. he had..we had plans ..it got dark.. real dark. but talking with Fenris finding this... this joy. since then Justice had been quiet, he is still there he leads me not to cheat at Cards  and write my manifesto. but with Fenris. people are receiving it better. people are taking my letters about Meredith seriously. I actually got a latter from the Devine not too long ago- its actually working... i actually eat and sleep i feel so much happier like I can be me and Justice both"  
  
a pleasant silence passed between the three men   
  
"thats... amazing" Hawke spoke silently "I am so happy right now. like... i never expected this. you two. you - I cannot wait till the others  find out. i'll try not to tell them but they gotta know sometime.   
  
"we know Hawke. we've just been enjoying the peace. seeing how well you've taken it. i think we are ready" Fenris smiled.  
  
"right I best leave you two then. ah.. tell me when a good time will be for our game Fen if you still want to play. you can join to Anders i'll erm... i'll let myself out" Hawke bounded off. clearly he was excited and blown away. he needed to cool off. to think about it and knowing Hawke scream the same way he had when Aveline and Donnic married.  
  
  
the couple sat in a comfortable silence for a little while.enjoying each others company nuzzling into one another and kissing occasionally.  
"that went better than i could ever have hopped for" Fenris said finally , Anders nodded.  
"hes a good listener, and a great friend. though i doubt he would be able to keep it to himself for long." Anders moved from the chair kneeling in front of Fenris.   
  
"now then.. shell we continue with our own game?" he asked as he loosened Fenris' leggings.   
Fenris groaned through a chuckle  
  
"how many times has it been this evening?" the elf asked  
  
"not including the interruption. three, my love."  
  
"three... think we can beat last weeks record, my Mage?"  
  
"you know I can~"  
  
  



End file.
